V6.15
__TOC__ ) i odkurzając paru, o których zapomniano ( ?!). Jeżeli was to zastanawia, to tak, oznacza to wzmocnienia . Niektóre memy nigdy nie umierają. To tyle na dziś! Idźcie przelać pierwszą krew wieży i do zobaczenia na Rift.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Boka „LaBoka” Agboje}} Aktualizacja patcha 02.08.2016 *Naprawione błędy audio **Naprawiony błąd: Efekty dźwiękowe nie są już odtwarzane od początku, gdy zyskujesz wizję na bohaterze, który jest w trakcie ładowanej umiejętności (np. ) **Naprawiony błąd: Dźwięk stawiania totemu nie jest już odtwarzany, gdy zyskujesz wizję na totemie, który jest na mapie od pewnego czasu 03.08.2016 * **Naprawiony błąd: Cele trafione na maksymalnym zasięgu otrzymują teraz poprawnie obrażenia. * **Kosmiczne lasery: Efekty wizualne Teleportacji są ponownie widoczne dla wszystkich na mapie nawet we mgle wojny lub zaroślach. Tym samym odwracamy ostatnią zmianę, która ograniczyła widoczność efektów wizualnych we mgle wojny lub zaroślach do 500 jednostek. **Ale dlaczego?: Jest to odpowiedzią na błąd, który sprawiał, że Teleportacja nie była widoczna we mgle wojny lub zaroślach w promieniu 500 jednostek. W przyszłości możemy ponownie wprowadzić to ograniczenie. Bohaterowie * **Obrażenia: 40-176 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 26-196 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 60/105/150/195/240 pkt. dadzą Corkiemu więcej szans na pokazanie, jak dzielny potrafi być.}} * **Czas odnowienia paczki: 300 sek. ⇒ 240 sek. *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,37 pkt. ⇒ 58 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Co kryje się w zaroślach: Macki są teraz widoczne w zaroślach dla przeciwników, którzy mają je w zasięgu widzenia. * **Bierna prędkość ataku: 10/13/16/19/22% ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25% **Aura prędkości ataku po użyciu: 10/13/16/19/22% ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25% postać, Nieustępliwość, dają trochę za dużo bezpieczeństwa i umożliwiają zbyt łatwe ucieczki od samego początku. Osłabienie ich skuteczności powinno sprawić, że skuteczność wspierania Oświeconej nie będzie zbyt przytłaczająca.}} * **'USUNIĘTO' - Zainspirowane stwory: Nie można używać na stworach **Siła tarczy: 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. ⇒ 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. * **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 60% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% (skaluje się z poziomem E – Inspiracji) * **Obrażenia: 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że bierne obrażenia magiczne nie były zadawane wieżom po użyciu * **Koszt: 80 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many * **Czas odnowienia: 30/18/10/6 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) ⇒ 30/24/18/12 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) **Czas działania tarczy: 1 sek. po otrzymaniu obrażeń ⇒ 0,25 sek. po otrzymaniu obrażeń * **Minimalne obrażenia: 60/77,5/95/112,5/130 pkt. ⇒ 70/85/100/115/130 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia: 180/232,5/285/337,5/390 pkt. ⇒ 210/255/300/345/390 pkt. * **Minimalne obrażenia: 4/20/50/90 pkt. ⇒ 5/30/55/80 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia: 8/45/125/248 pkt. ⇒ 10/67,5/137,5/220 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,33 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Zwiększenie obrażeń przeciw celom : 33% dodatkowych obrażeń przeciw celom polowania ⇒ 40% dodatkowych obrażeń przeciw celom polowania * **Naprawa błędu: Minimapa nie przechwytuje już kursora, gdy Nidalee używa Susa. Innymi słowy, nie skoczy w losowym kierunku, gdy kursor znajduje się nad minimapą. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Szybkie oszczepy: Nie resetuje już podstawowych ataków Nidalee *20px|border|link= R Pumy – Postać Pumy **'USUNIĘTO' - Szybkie ciosy: Nie resetuje już podstawowych ataków Nidalee * **Obrażenia: 30/60/120 pkt. co sekundę ⇒ 40/80/120 pkt. co sekundę **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wściekasz się, brachu?: Zyskuje 20 pkt. furii przy użyciu. *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 10 pkt. ⇒ 8,5 pkt. * **Bierny zysk Furii co sekundę: 0,66/1,33/2 pkt. ⇒ 1/1,5/2 pkt. * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Aria Wytrwałości mogła zostać rzucona natychmiast po , zamiast zostać zablokowana przez krótki „globalny czas odnowienia” Sony, po użyciu podstawowej umiejętności Poprawki podczas patcha 6.14 * **Leczenie: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. * **Własna prędkość ruchu: 16/17/18/19/20% ⇒ 13/14/15/16/17% * **Czas odnowienia: 160/140/120 sek. ⇒ 180/150/120 sek. i ), przez co świetnie radzi sobie z bohaterami, ale niespecjalnie dobrze z atakowaniem budowli. Wyraźne mocne i słabe strony są ważne, aby bohaterowie różnili się od siebie, ale w przypadku Vayne jej niskie obrażenia przeciw budowlom sprawiają, że nie zawsze można na niej polegać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że strzelcy mają być niszczycielami wież, Nocna Łowczyni otrzymuje wzmocnienie do walki z nieruchomymi obiektami. Gdy przyglądaliśmy się Vayne, sprawiliśmy także, że trafienia krytyczne z Akrobacji będą działać jak w przypadku innych wzmocnionych ataków – albo obie części ataku trafią krytycznie, albo żadna. Koniec z trafieniami półkrytycznymi!}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Kamienna akrobatka: Teraz zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia budowlom **Krytyczna konsekwencja: Dodatkowe obrażenia Akrobacji i podstawowy atak Vayne nie mogą już trafić krytycznie niezależnie od siebie. Jeżeli jedno trafienie będzie krytyczne, to drugie też. * **Kontrolowany chaos: Burza Chaosu teraz liczy się jako „powracająca” (porusza się z maksymalną szybkością niezależnie od odległości) wyłącznie, jeżeli Viktor wyceluje w siebie , , wzmocnienia ). Oczywiste jest, że Vlad stanie się niezwykle trudny do złapania, gdy zainwestuje w te rzeczy, ale świetna zdolność do ucieczki od samego początku sprawia, że nigdy nie ma tak naprawdę dobrego momentu, aby go ukarać, gdy znajdzie się na złej pozycji.}} *Ogólne **Prędkość ruchu: 335 jedn. ⇒ 330 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 26/23/20/17/14 sek. ⇒ 28/25/22/19/16 sek. * **Naprawa błędu: Minimapa nie przechwytuje już kursora, gdy Zac używa Elastycznej Procy. Innymi słowy, nie skoczy w losowym kierunku, gdy kursor znajduje się nad minimapą. * **Obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności Aktualizacje portretów skórek Kolejne dwa z naszych starszych portretów skórek zostały zaktualizowane w 6.15! * * Przedmioty i przyjaciół, ale gromadzenie Trybularzy (lub ) nie jest tym, co mieliśmy na myśli. Trzy różne źródła tego efektu wciąż kumulują się ze sobą, ale chcemy zagwarantować, że użytkownicy Trybularzy nie będą ignorować reszty sklepu.}} *Ogniste leczenie: +15% siły leczenia i tarcz jest teraz Unikalne Bierne , ale nie będziemy kumulować wyjaśnień. Przeczytajcie Ognisty Trybularz.}} *Tyglowe leczenie: +15% siły leczenia i tarcz jest teraz Unikalne Bierne Summoner's Rift Zewnętrzne wieże Zewnętrzne wieże *Dzielone lokalne złoto: 300 szt. złota ⇒ 250 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 3300 pkt. ⇒ 3500 pkt. *Czas trwania Fortyfikacji: 7 minut ⇒ 5 minut *Redukcja obrażeń Fortyfikacji: 35% ⇒ 50% *'USUNIĘTO' - Niszczenie umocnień: Redukcja obrażeń Fortyfikacji nie dotyczy już wież z dolnej alei NOWOŚĆ: Pierwsza krew wież *Krew z kamienia: Poza normalnymi nagrodami, zniszczenie pierwszej wieży daje dodatkowe 400 szt. złota drużynie, która ją zniszczyła *Dzielone lokalne złoto: 275 szt. złota dzielone między pobliskich bohaterów *Globalne złoto: 25 szt. złota dla każdego bohatera Stwory Oblężnicze *'NOWOŚĆ' - Potężna rotacja: Zaczynając od trzeciej grupy stworów, Stwory Oblężnicze przemieszczają się między alejami. Dolna aleja ma Stwora Oblężniczego przy 3. grupie, środkowa aleja przy 4. grupie, a górna przy 5. grupie. Powtarza się to do 20 minuty. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Formować szyki: Po upływie 20 minut stwory oblężnicze przemieszczają się między środkową aleją i bocznymi alejami. Przy 40. grupie Stwór Oblężniczy pojawia się na środku. Przy 41. grupie Stwór Oblężniczy pojawia się na górze i na dole. Powtarza się to do 35 minuty. *Ostateczna forma: Po 35 minutach Stwory Oblężnicze pojawiają się w każdej grupie w każdej alei (bez zmian z aktualnym stanem) Twisted Treeline ZAKTUALIZOWANO: *Koszt: 3300 sztuk złota *Przepis: + + 1000 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Unikalne Bierne - Z Prochu Powstałeś: Kontrolowanie najbliższego ołtarza podpala cię, przez co zadajesz 26-43 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) obrażeń magicznych co sekundę pobliskim przeciwnikom (Zadaje 50% dodatkowych obrażeń stworom i potworom). Kontrolowanie najdalszego ołtarza sprawia, że twoje podstawowe ataki palą cele, zadając 6-114 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) obrażeń przez 3 sek. *Za dużo ognia: Pierwsze wzmocnienie Z Prochu Powstałeś to efekt Pożogi (nie kumuluje się z , lub ) Porządkowanie ikon na minimapie ma znaczenie tylko dla bohaterów znajdujących się wystarczająco blisko, aby na nią kliknąć, a ci bohaterowie będą obserwować Thresha na ekranie, a nie na minimapie. (Przy okazji: sprawdziliśmy i nie można się do ikony na minimapie). Nie będziemy wypisywać wszystkich usuniętych ikon, ponieważ chodzi o to, że nie tracicie dużo przez ich usunięcie. To powiedziawszy, będziemy uważnie się przyglądali, czy za niektórymi z tych ikon nie tęsknicie bardziej, niż się spodziewaliśmy!}} Wybór bohatera *Harmonogramy: Wybór pozycji wyświetla teraz, kiedy i w jakim stopniu konkretne kombinacje pozycji wpływają na czasy oczekiwania w kolejkach *Problem kwantowej kolejki: Wypuszczamy to ze znanym błędem, który powoduje, że czas oczekiwania dla 5-osobowych grup wyświetla się jako 0:00 Kolejki drużyn rankingowych Naprawione błędy *'Dopalacze Walki' powróciły na Howling Abyss! *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ogłuszenie przy trwało dłużej, niż zakładano. * i teraz prawidłowo ogłuszają (ale nie zadają obrażeń) niewrażliwe na ataki cele przy aktywacji . * może oddalać się na taką samą odległość, zanim zacznie wracać co z innych skórek tego bohatera. *Przerwanie podstawowego ataku nie powoduje już, że nie może on zresetować swojego licznika podstawowych ataków. *Pułapki zadające obrażenia teraz prawidłowo dają ładunek , gdy zostaną aktywowane przez przeciwnika. *Bohaterowie, w których nie można wycelować, nie aktywują już . *Boty na Twisted Treeline nie kupują już usuniętych przedmiotów. *Ramki ekranu wczytywania PROJEKTU: Pierwszego Ciosu nie są już przykryte przez ramki rankingowe. *Pasek zdrowia nie nachodzi już na jego głowę. *Numer poziomu nie wychodzi już poza jej pasek zdrowia. *Poprawiono widoczność . *Zestawy Chromatyczne prawidłowo wykorzystują efekty cząsteczkowe jej umiejętności, zamiast . *Naprawiono różne poplamione miejsca na stroju . * nie pojawia się już na krótko po zanurkowaniu w ziemię na końcu swojej animacji . *Portal, z którego pojawia się , nie pozostaje już na górze jego macek podczas animacji odradzania. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre skórki mogły ukraść efekty graficzne ze skórki , jeżeli obie były w tym samym meczu. *'Jego Królewska Krabistość' nie będzie już wystawać poza wybór skórki totemów podczas wybierania go jako swoją skórkę totemu podczas wyboru bohaterów. Nadchodzące skórki W patchu 6.15 pojawią się następujące skórki: * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V6.15 fr:V6.15